


Home is Where the Blob is

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blob!Lance, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance!, Human Experimentation, I actually have no idea what else to tag, Implied non-consensual, Lance feels pleasure through certain frequencies, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro is not awake at all, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Blob Lance is out exploring his cave when he stumbles across a — Gasp! — Human!! Clearly he must explore and, oh, oh my but what are those lovely vibrations coming from???Or the fic where Lance is an adorable blob that takes advantage of a passed out and slightly drowned Shiro.





	Home is Where the Blob is

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I started writing for a Shance Monster Fucker zine that I almost scrapped. But Lance is too adorable in this so instead I’m posting this as a birthday gift!!!  
> (As you read through, if you find something that needs to be tagged, please let me know! I was extremely clueless on how to tag this one actually 😅)  
> Enjoy!

Lance liked his cave. It was dark and damp, and the noises that echoed of the walls felt pleasant as they rang through him. It was a huge step up from the lab he had been in for most of his life.  
_I wonder what I’m going to find today!_  
In the month that had passed since Lance had moved into his new home, he had discovered that his hole was actually a cave, and that cave opened up into a large mass of water. He didn’t know if it was a lake or an ocean, but it was nice!  
Every day Lance would wiggle himself down to the water and search about for new things. There was always food there for him to absorb, dead plankton and seaweed filling him up pleasantly. Occasionally there was something that, when moved, made noise. Lance loved those finds. He would always drag them back to his nest and then spend the night banging them against the walls and enjoying the vibrations that ran through him.  
_Oh, the water’s receded. I wonder what’s washed up today?_  
Lance began to slowly drag himself across the ground, wiggling with excitement as he drew close to the corner of the cave that opened up to the water. He was so excited for finding something new, that he had to stop in order to let the bubbles that had built up within him go away. He rounded the corner and wiggles before scooting closer to the water.  
The sound of waves lapping the shore and moving over something caused shivers to go through Lance. The sound always relaxed him. He wished he still had his human form in moments like this — he wanted to let his toes dig into the sound as water washed over them.  
_I need to stop thinking about the past_ , Lance thought to himself. _It only brings back and memories. Besides, I have a good life going for me right now! I could’ve been in a way worse situation._  
Lance made his way to where the water started to splash against the wall. The cold water brushed up against him and pain flashed through him as a part of him was washed away. He wiggled back some more, until there was no more water touching him. After that, he merrily made his way steadily towards the other wall. Occasionally he would bump into a really large rock and the vibrations from the rock sliding against other rocks made him stop and shiver.  
_At this rate I’m going to have to stop and leave before the tide comes in, and I won’t have anything of interest to bring back with me._ Lance frowned, reaching out to feel what he had just brushed against for a second time. Wait, what’s 一 that’s a human!  
Lance wiggled his way closer to the person on the floor. He was surprised they hadn’t moved yet, when he had been back in the lab he was always shocked when he purposefully touched someone else. Maybe they were unconscious? Lance jiggled and squirmed until he was near the person’s face, carefully moving to see if they were still breathing.  
And if he happened to look at the person’s face while he did so, who could blame him? It’d been too long since he’d last seen a human that didn’t want to experiment with him after all.  
_They’re kinda… beautiful._  
Lance could feel a strong jaw, a slim nose, a very nice mouth, and some slightly bushy eyebrows. Maybe it was a man? Lance hoped he was friendly, or at the very least alive!  
“Hhhnnnnnggggnnnnn….”  
Lance jolted as a deep rumble rang through the cave. A shiver ran down his non-existent spine.  
Oh.  
_Ohhhhhh_.  
That was a very, very nice feeling.  
Lance moved away from the face and started exploring more of the man’s figure. It looked like he had been there awhile, his clothes were mostly dry. A quick stroke of the man’s face revealed that he was still asleep, and Lance was so curious! It had been awhile since he had been able to touch another human that didn’t wish him harm.  
_It’s immoral to take advantage of someone unaware of what I’m doing._ Lance squirmed, imagining that if he had still had a mouth that he’d be biting his lip. But it would feel so good to just rest on his chest! _As long as I don’t try to reciprocate it should be fine… right?_  
That settled it.  
Lance made his way around the man’s shoulder and moved to climb up onto his chest. He settled gently in that perfect dip between two large pectorals. They were soft, and cradled him as if he had been made to just rest there for the rest of his life. Once he was comfortable and relaxed, Lance realized that he was slowly moving up and down in time with the man’s breathing. It was a wonderful experience, and he could feel himself drifting off.  
The longer he sat there, shivering in pleasure from the deep thumping of a steady heartbeat, the more Lance wanted to feel that shiver of pleasure again. He began to squirm in place, wriggling and shifting in the hopes of making the man speak or moan or groan. It had been a few good moments before Lance got the reaction he wanted. He’d moved further down on the man, resting on his stomach. However, with the breathing he was rising and falling, and every time he fell, he would roll back closer towards the man’s legs.  
“Fuuuuccck.” The man moaned, thrusting his hips into the air and jostling Lance. The moan and the vibrations that rang through him from the hips bouncing back to the floor had Lance in an absolute puddle.  
That’s it. He was staying with this human forever.  
The more he wiggled, the more the man moaned, and the more liquidy Lance became. Lance couldn’t even think he was feeling so good! All he knew was pleasure, and wiggles, and hips, and deep deep moans.  
He was so lost in his own joy, that he barely even noticed it when he slipped beneath the man’s skin. He was overcome by the feeling of being surrounded by vibrations, and he let himself drift into that happy headspace that only seemed to come once in a blue moon for him.  
“Whas go’ng on?”  
The voice echoed through everything, and Lance felt himself starting to wake up.  
“Wh…. Where am I?”  
He tried to see, except, he couldn’t. All there was was black and a steady thrum that beat against him. As he stayed there, absorbing the sounds, he felt himself calming. He could get used to this.  
Finally, a place to call home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? Lance was absolutely adorable wasn’t he? ;)


End file.
